Evening Café
by Aevlah
Summary: Francis observa a un lector en una cafetería, completamente abstraído en el mundo de las letras y alejado del resto de los visitantes del lugar. Su creciente curiosidad finalmente le impulsa a hablarle, desencadenando una discusión referente al arte. ¿Qué es el arte y cómo lo viven? ¿Será acaso la ventana para conocerse? ¿Sutil romance, amistad o simple confrontación? ¿Completado?


_¡Hola! Mi primer creación de Hetalia y esta maravillosa pareja: FrUk. La presente obra no se considera estrictamente yaoi, queda a la consideración de cada quien. Podría ser sólo un one shot o tener continuación, lo sabré más adelante._

 _Disclaimer: Hetalia y los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya; sin embargo la historia y el contexto son de mi personal creación. No pretendo obtener ningún beneficio económico por este proyecto._

 _No les demoro más la lectura, disfruten._

* * *

Estaba en esa agradable cafetería como muchas tardes, en el rincón del sofá, en el rincón del lugar; con su taza de té y su libro en mano, casi pegado a su rostro. Todo era tranquilo, la lluvia rociaba los ventanales de la cafetería y escurrían las gotas por él como las palabras por sus ojos verdes, que brillaban amarillentos a veces anaranjados, por las luces del establecimiento. Su mano se movía de manera mecánica en busca de su taza y la llevaba sus labios sin separar sus ojos del texto. Le encantaba estar ahí.

Llevaba varios minutos siendo objeto de interés de Francis Bonnefoy, quien sostenía su vaso de café en la barra. El hombrecito elegante estaba sentado en un amplio sofá, frente a otros dos vacíos. ¿Estaría esperando a alguien? No; no parecía demasiado interesando en las personas que entraban y salían, si era que acaso se daba cuenta. Luego de meditarlo unos minutos, se decidió a acercarse y tomar asiento en el sillón de enfrente. Arthur Kirkland finalmente levantó la vista y se topó con un tipo bohemio, de cabello largo, desagradable barba de tres días y pose de modelo desarreglado. Este mismo personaje le miraba como si fuera un perrito, la cosa más tierna del mundo, cosa que le pareció irritante. Luego de poco menos de diez segundos de contemplarse, volvió a su libro; no obstante, al tener al otro personaje tan cerca, podía sentir su mirada, y se sentía verdaderamente incómodo.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —le dijo al fin, de mala gana; pero con los modales ante todo.

—Mi nombre es Francis. ¿Me permitiría charlar con usted?

—Arthur —respondió, a secas—. Disculpe usted, estoy ocupado en este momento —e hizo ademanes de seguir leyendo.

—Es un texto muy bueno ese que lee en estos momentos, _mon amí._

Francis no recibió respuesta. Al parecer, el caballero duraba poco.

—¿Viene seguido, señor?

—Sí.

—¿Qué le gusta de este lugar?

—El _silencio_ y la tranquilidad —le contestó, insinuando.

—A mí me gusta exactamente lo contrario —le dijo, sonriente—. Me encanta contemplar a la gente hablando con otra, ¡tanta emoción, tanta vida y tanta libertad! —bebió de su café y lo contempló.

—Parece que somos de opiniones opuestas —cortó Arthur, deseando que aquél extraño se fuera. ¿Qué quería de él?

Francis bien notaba las actitudes de su acompañante; sin embargo no pensaba marcharse sin tener una amigable conversación. A eso iba él a lugares así: a hablar con los demás. Leer bien podía hacerlo en su casa, en una mazmorra, en cualquier otro lugar.

—Disculpe que le importune. Puedo percibir que tiene un agudo sentido artístico y siempre es bueno intercambiar palabras acerca del tema.

El aludido tomó un sorbo de su bebida y esperó que al menos dijese algo interesante y que valiera la pena haberle interrumpido de su actividad. Efectivamente, a él le agradaba el arte; pero solía guardárselo para sí mismo y no lo discutía con otros, mucho menos con aquél aparecido que no parecía un letrado.

—¿Qué tiene que decir?

—Debo decir que me llamó mucho la atención verle entre tantas personas conversadoras, tan sumido en la fantasía de su libro.

—Los libros no son fantasía.

—Desde el momento en que son escritas, se vuelven fantasía; desde el momento que pasan por la cabeza del autor y las imprime con nombres nuevos y sueños viejos, son fantasía.

—Cualquier obra literaria refleja la realidad.

—Precisamente, mi estimado, la refleja. Un reflejo no es más que una imagen, algo falso. No es tangible como la sangre de nuestras venas aunque haya sido escrito por ella.

De manera paulatina Kirkland fue tomando interés, ya que esto iba transformándose en una discusión. Aunque fuera en contra de su orgullo, parecía que el primer tema había sido derrota para él.

—¿Qué le interesó de mi estado? Sencillamente estaba en "mi fantasía".

—Viene a un lugar donde todos tratan de vivir una realidad agradable rodeados de gente con las mismas intenciones, pero decide usted vivir una fantasía en solitario.

—Por lo que voy viendo, Francis, usted pertenece a esa clase de personas.

—Podría decirse; aunque me considero un intermedio. Verás, prefiero llevar esas fantasías nuevamente a la realidad que las creó. Creo que es la mejor manera de interpretar el arte.

En su mente, reconoció que aquello sonaba bastante bien y se decidió a seguir escuchando. Aún así, permaneció con una expresión seria, como si fuera imposible convencerlo.

—¿Por qué querría representar vidas que no son la suya?

Francis rió.

—Es sólo buscar parte de nosotros mismos. Usted en su lectura es un espectador de una maravilla, las personas aquí presentes —dijo, extendiendo las manos, refiriendo a todos los del café—son protagonistas, muchas veces, de monotoneidad —ante ello, Arthur frunció el ceño. Aquella era una opinión bastante…—. Es por eso que yo busco estar entre ambos.

—Aún así sigue siendo algo ajeno; es un plagio. En el arte se admiran los momentos justos, valiosos, de la vida de sus autores. Ese es el verdadero valor, que están ahí encapsulados y no pueden ser igualados por alguien que no es el creador.

—¿Entonces cuál es su sentido? —le preguntó, recargando se sobre sus rodillas, emocionado. Bebió nuevamente de su vaso.

Su acompañante se quedó mirándole, volvió a beber de su taza casi vacía y pensó. A primera vista, pareciera que Francis tenía razón; sin embargo había algo que no terminaba por convencerle. La vida no era simplemente ser actor de obras pasadas. El actor, luego de tanto, perdería su propio toque; no obstante, había razón al decir que el arte no podía ser sólo un vil objeto a contemplar y dejar atrás ¡vil pérdida de tiempo si lo fuera!

—El arte es inspiración, una buena obra inspira a otras futuras, así como esa fue lograda gracias a una más antigua. No es más que el lienzo para un nuevo artista, más que sus pinturas para que finalmente se retrate. No debe ser imitado, debe ser entendido.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó, completamente seducido por la conversación. Por otro lado, Arthur finalmente tenía un logro y razón— Diríase entonces que, mon prince, ¿entender es la razón por la que lee con tanto fervor? ¡Esto es justo como una obra teatral!

El joven Kirkland se mantuvo pensando un momento, decidiendo darle la razón al confirmar con un "Sí".

—¿No desea usted hacer arte?

—Aún no.

—¿Cuándo entonces?

—Cuando pueda hacerlo.

—¡¿Cuándo?!

—No creo que querer presionar una obra sea bueno, ¿no cree?

Francis rió suavemente y volvió a beber.

—Eso es bastante cierto. He destruido cosas demasiado buenas por exprimir su esencia demasiado pronto.

Su interlocutor frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Sería un pintor? Esa apariencia parecía concordar con aquellos artistas drogadictos que sólo plasmaban sus alucinaciones, su sentir, pero su pensar ¿dónde?

—¿Qué clase de arte hace usted? —se decidió a preguntar.

—Todo —le dijo, sonriendo—. Lo que pueda intensificar mis sentidos lo suficiente.

—¿Lo suficiente para qué?

—Para vivir —hizo una pausa—. Creo que esa es la diferencia entre nosotros dos: yo vivo en el arte y usted vive fuera de él; usted parece morir cuando está contemplando el arte, su esencia se desvanece para poder captar la de la obra; como los grandes estudiosos y críticos. Por favor no se ofenda —pidió, al ver un rostro que no aceptaba con agrado sus palabras—. Esa es una cualidad que yo no poseo, no puedo sentir nada que no me sea propio, aunque no lo parezca, soy bastante receloso de mí mismo —esas palabras no parecían concordar con el resto del monólogo—. Quizá carezco de la sensibilidad que noto en usted —aquello lo expresó no sólo con su voz, sino con ademanes, como si hablara de algo por completo inalcanzable para un terrenal—.

Al ver que su té se acababa, el joven Kirkland habló.

—Si usted vive en el arte, debe usted ¿morir en la realidad? ¿Estoy hablando con un muerto?

—Me esfuerzo por vivir lo más posible, amigo mío; eso me llevó a venir con usted.

Eso hizo reír a Arthur.

—No creo ser el más apropiado para insuflar vida en alguien como usted.

—Creo que se equivoca. Alguien parecido a mí no me causaría el menor interés, sólo sonreiría al pasar a su lado en lugar de tenerme aquí sentado.

Como respuesta, el hombre de cabello corto se inclinó, recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Vino a saciar su curiosidad.

—Pero no lo diga así, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerme a usted para saciarla.

—Y cree que tengo el interés…

—Vaya que sí. Considéreme un libro.

—¿Y qué seré yo? —la situación se tornaba divertida.

—Lo que usted desee. Es la otra diferencia entre los dos.

—Entonces seré quien se va. Un gusto, Bonnefoy —declaró a modo de despedida mientras tomaba sus cosas y, efectivamente, se marchaba.

 _Muy bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¿Comentarios? Es la mejor recompensa._

 _Aevlah._


End file.
